Current government regulations and fuel costs have increased the importance of producing motor vehicles that are fuel efficient. This increased emphasis on fuel efficiency has increased demand for lightweight-vehicle components, such as aluminum-alloy vehicle components. Aluminum alloys typically have a higher strength to weight ratio than steel alloys. Consequently, replacing steel with aluminum offers potential for weight reduction. Steel alloys and aluminum alloys may have different material properties. For example, aluminum alloys have a different coefficient of thermal expansion than steel alloys. These differences require unique design solutions in addition to material substitution.